


Behind Enemy Lines

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Romance, perceived anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt sends Sebastian out on an important mission early in the morning. These are texts (mostly from Sebastian) while he's on that mission, indicating his feelings and his state of mind. </p><p>Warning: Sebastian being inappropriate and slight twist ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Enemy Lines

To: Kurt (1:13 a.m.)

Kurt? Kurt, where am I?

To: Kurt (1:19 a.m.)

It’s kind of dark, babe, and I’m…I’m not too sure where I am…

To: Kurt (1:21 a.m.)

Can you check the GPS on your phone and tell me where the fuck I am!?

To: Kurt (1:25 a.m.)

Kurt? I’m sorry I flew off the handle. It’s just…I’m scared.

To: Kurt (1:27 a.m.)

Is there a reason why you’re not answering me? Are you…are you there?

To: Kurt (1:33 a.m.)

I feel so cold…and alone. So, so alone.

To: Kurt (1:37 a.m.)

Did you send me here to punish me?

To: Kurt (1:39 a.m.)

Don’t you love me? I thought you loved me…

To: Kurt (1:43 a.m.)

Kurt, who are these people?

To: Kurt (1:45 a.m.)

I think they want to hurt me.

To: Kurt (1:46 a.m.)

They look like zombies, Kurt. All the life, it’s…it’s gone. Gone from their eyes.

To: Kurt (1:48 a.m.)

One of them smiled at me, Kurt...or snarled. I couldn’t tell which, but they had no teeth! No teeth at all, Kurt!

To: Kurt (1:50 a.m.)

I’m legitimately scared for my life right now.

To: Kurt (1:52 a.m.)

Kurt, I’m unarmed and I’m…

To: Kurt (1:53 a.m.)

I just wish you were here to hold me!

To: Sebastian (1:54 a.m.)

Fuck it, Sebastian! Do you have to act like this every time I send you to WalMart!?

To: Sebastian (1:56 a.m.)

You’re the one who forgot to buy the condoms, and WalMart’s the only 24-hour place close by.

To: Kurt (1:59 a.m.)

Kurt, I just want you to know, if anything happens to me…I love you.

To: Kurt (2:01 a.m.)

I love you more than anyone I’ve ever known in my life.

To: Kurt (2:03 a.m.)

Maybe even myself.

To: Kurt (2:04 a.m.)

But don’t quote me on that last part. It might just be the fear talking.

To: Sebastian (2:06 a.m.)

If you’re not home in ten minutes, I’m putting my clothes back on, I swear to God.


End file.
